


Show You Wrong

by ascoolsuchasi



Series: Bad Things [4]
Category: Shame (2011), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 1stclass_kink, F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascoolsuchasi/pseuds/ascoolsuchasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Anticipationwantneedlust. It's not something that he can control</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Show You Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for the mild objectification of women.

“Honey, honey, honey.” Her fingers tap impatiently on Erik’s desk. “When will you learn?”

She cocks her head to the side, her blonde hair falling into her face. Erik glares at her, half hoping that she would slink off like most people- smart people- that are subjected to it.

“We’ve got to get you cleaned up for your meeting. No one takes a bruised CEO seriously.”

He rolls his eyes. Her fingers still.

“I’ll go grab my bag of magic. Do you need anything else?”

“I-”

She raises her hand to stop him. “And don’t answer with ‘intern’. The last one just sent in her resignation letter.”

“Why should I-”

“You need to stop fucking them. We’re going to run out of grad students at this rate.”

Erik bites his tongue to stop from saying something bad, something that he’d regret. Emma smiles something wry and crooked at him and reaches over to pat his head.

“There’s a good boy.”

He goes back to glaring and raises a long middle finger at her. Her grin only widens and she turns towards the door.

“I’ll be back in five minutes Lehnsherr. That means no time to-” She makes a lewd gesture with her hands and hips. “you know.”

Erik groans and slumps down in his seat and watches as Emma saunters off, arse shaking all the way. He thinks  _maybe i’d like to show you wrong_  and thinks maybe the thought doesn’t go through Emma’s mind but, she’s laughing full and hearty and maybe it’s the way that she’s standing but Erik clearly reads  _i’d like to see you try and wring one out so quick Lehnsherr_.

  


“-and if we direct our output flow more towards improvements to the company as a whole, by next year, our projections would look more like this per employee per pay period. As you can, we could save an upwards of twelve K this way.”

Erik really has no fucking clue what the presenter- what was his name again? Scott or Robert or something?- is talking about. He hasn’t payed any attention to the words or the slides or the projections for the future. He’s just staring at the the wall with a sort of glazed over expression and idly wonders if he could find someone tonight at the office supply store.

“Mr Lehnsherr?”

Erik shakes himself out of his thoughts and looks towards Scott-Robert-whoeverthefuck.

“What is it?” He half asks, half demands.

Azazel looks over at him cooly. 

“Mr Drake would like to know you opinion on the proposal.”

Erik’s eyes sharpen and focus on Azazel for a moment before shifting to Drake’s.

“I think,” He sits forward in his chair and intwines his fingers. “I think that Azazel has the right idea. That is to say, I agree.”

Drake’s face lights up visibly and Erik has to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

“So that’s a ‘yes’ then Mr Lehnsherr?”

Erik nods and hopes to dear God or Shiva or whoever the fuck that his business partner knows what the hell he’s doing. 

  
  
  


  
  



End file.
